


Being Hurt is no fun

by Crazy4MattBomer



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4MattBomer/pseuds/Crazy4MattBomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Peter fic I wrote for kinkcollar LJ prompt of Neal getting hurt and Peter making Neal feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Hurt is no fun

One Day in NYC after it snowed Neal slipped on a spot of ice and fell and broke his ankle Peter was worried when he didnt see the conman come in the Bureau and called Neal's cell phone and after he heard Neal answer he said "why arent you here " he heard Neal say " I fell on ice and I cant move".

Peter said "I'm on my way " and Neal saw Peter when he got there and he helped him up "I'm okay peter i dont need to be checked out" Neal told him and Peter said "I'm taking you in to be checked you might broke your ankle" and he helped the conman get in his car and take him to hospital to be checked out and Neal said" your right I did break my ankle but i cant take any strong pain pills because i dont have any " Peter said "I'll take you to my house .

Peter took Neal to his apartment to get suitcase packed and he took him to him and elizabeth's house and helped Neal in the house Neal said "my ankle hurts peter how will i wear the anklet with my ankle broken ".

" I'll figure something out rest your ankle Neal" Peter said while he showered Neal with gentle kisses and wrapped his arms around him.

" my ankle feels better while you cuddle me it takes my focus off how bad it hurts" Neal said while Peter craddled his injured CI and reads a story to Neal .  
"You know i like being your CI even though im injured dont you" Neal said "of course i know you do Neal " Peter said to him while whispering sweet things in his ci's ear "Being Hurt is no fun at all " Neal said while he cuddled with peter.  
"yes it does its like that time i was hurt when the brakes went out in my car" Peter said and Neal looked down and said " i still feel im to blame for that happening peter i keep having nightmares since it happened" .  
Peter looked at his CI " Neal you didnt cause it at all and im right here to make you feel better like you did to me after that happened " .  
Neal looked up at Peter " i know peter I was worried about you being hurt and now it happened to me why did i even fall on the ice but at least i'll be feeling better soon " then few weeks later Neal was feeling better and could go back to his apartment .

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on http://collarkink.livejournal.com for this prompt : I would love to read a story in which Neal either sustains an injury or maybe has his wisdom teeth removed or something and is in a great deal of pain but for whatever reason (no access, special circumstances, allergy) he can't take strong painkillers and just has to suffer through it. I want Peter to be with Neal the whole time, holding him close, letting him cuddle, whispering sweet endearments to him, maybe reading to him, petting his hair, shower him with gentle kisses - doing anything possible to soothe the pain and help Neal through it.


End file.
